Time Is Running Out
by UnwantedBlackRoseProductions
Summary: Final Destination: Yu Yu style! The gang decides to go to the mall, but disaster strikes and it’s up to Kurama to save his friends! rated mostly for gore and violence


_**NL**__**: Okay... So you see, we were watching the Final Destination movies... **_

_**Kiki**__**: And we were fascinated by some of the beautifully creative deaths in the movies...**_

_**NL**__**: And then we thought, 'Hey, wouldn't it be fun to DO that?' And somehow we decided we wanted to kill the Yu Yu Hakusho characters...**_

_**Kiki**__**: Not sure how that one came about, but... This'll follow the basic pattern of a Final Destination movie, with a slight twist. **_

_**NL**__**: Cuz we're cool like that...**_

_**Kiki**__**: (And we're listening to the Yu Yu music right now...) **_

_**NL**__**: That is completely irrelevant.. Anyway, if you haven't seen any of the movies, you should be able to follow this story without TOO much problem... **_

_**Kiki**__**: And for those of you with smooth, purple brains, this is not a oneshot, there will be more chapters. So deal because we need more time to think about some of this...**_

_**NL**__**: You mean to come up with death scenes.. Anyway, there will be extreme GORE in this. -laughs evilly- ANYway! Yeah, gore and multiple character deaths. Don't like? Don't read. Duh. There will also be yaoi (well probably more shonen-ai than anything...), and that's the same as above. **_

_**Summary**__**: Final Destination: Yu Yu style! The gang decides to go to the mall, but disaster strikes and it's up to Kurama to save his friends! **_

_**Warnings**__**: Multiple character deaths, gore, probably OOCness, yaoi, Karasu, ect...**_

_**Rating**__**: M. For a reason. Mainly gore... But possibly other stuff, who knows?**_

_**Pairings**__**: KuwabaraXYukina, YusukeXKeiko, KoenmaXBotan, KuramaXHiei, one-sided KarasuXKurama, and I think that's it...**_

_**Other**_

_**- WE WANT TO KNOW IF ANYONE THROWS UP OR FEELS SICKEN BY THIS FIC. **_

_**- NL named this fic after the song by Papa Roach. **_

_**- This fic will NOT be exactly like the Final Destination movies, there will be some twists and all that.**_

_**- Let us know if you have any questions, comments, all that jazz. 'Kay? **_

_**- NL says the song for this chapter is "Get Out Alive" by Three Days Grace**_

_**- 'This is Hiei and Kurama's mind-speak' '**__This is thinking__**' "**_This is talking_**" Got it?**_

_**- This might be considered slightly AU, 'cuz the Dark Tournament hasn't happened and Kurama doesn't actually know Karasu and all that...**_

_**Okay, I think that's it for now...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Time Is Running Out

Chapter One: Premonition

"Kazuma-san, would you mind calling Yusuke-san and Keiko-san? I want to take everyone to the mall today," Yukina called to her husband, Kuwabara, from the kitchen of Genkai's temple (Kuwabara had moved in there, since he couldn't buy a place of his own).

"Alright, my love!" Kuwabara called back, stepping over Eiikichi, his cat, to get to the phone. He dialed Yusuke's new number; Yusuke and Keiko had gotten married shortly before Kuwabara and Yukina and had gotten an apartment together.

Yusuke agreed to go with the two, since Keiko needed to pick up a few things for their new baby-to-be. Yusuke hung up the phone and picked up again, this time to call his red-headed friend to invite him and the little fire demon that was sure to be there was well.

Kurama had been having a chat with his mother, Shiori, when it was interrupted by the phone ringing. He smiled apologetically to the woman as he went to answer the call. He quickly agreed to the mall trip, and lightly covered the receiver of the phone with his hand to ask his mother if she would like to go with them.

Shiori smiled. "Of course, Shuichi, dear, I would love to."

Kurama smiled back, then opened a mental connection with Hiei, who was resting in a large tree outside. '_**Hiei, Yusuke has invited us to go to the mall. Would you mind?**_'

'_**What's a mall?**_' Hiei mentally asked.

'_**You remember when I took you to the grocery store? Well, it's like that, only there are a lot more stores, and a wider variety of things to buy.**_'

'_**I see. I guess so. I'm getting bored just sitting around here.**_'

Kurama's smile grew as he moved his hand so that he could speak into the receiver properly. "We'll be there," he informed Yusuke happily.

"Great! Meet you at Genkai's temple ASAP!" The line went dead as Yusuke hung up, without saying goodbye as well. Kurama turned to his mother, who smiled at him.

"Let me just grab my purse..." Shiori said, walking to her room to do so.

- - -

Later, when the group had managed to get to the mall together, most of them irritated at the cramped, long car rides, _especially_ Hiei. It seemed a fight would break out at any second.

"So, what does everyone plan to buy?" Kurama asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Well, I need a new blender," Shiori said, catching her son's drift.

"Do you know where to find one?" he asked her.

"I'm sure I can find it," she assured him.

"Do you want someone to go with you?"

"No, I'll be find. You should stay with little Hiei, it looks like he could use some of you TLC," she said with a wink. Kurama let out a sigh.

"Mother, I am going to chose to disregard that last part. I will see you later, okay?" Hie voice was light, but it was easy to tell that he was trying to hide his embarrassment. Shiori giggled.

"Alright, but he looks really steamed," she called as she walked off for the appliances store.

Kurama shook his head, an amused smile on his face that lingered as he turned back to his friends. "Does anyone else have plans on where they would like to go first?"

"I think we should stick together," Yukina suggested.

"Alright, so where to?"

"Hn." Hiei shrugged.

"Games first!" Kuwabara and Yusuke agreed. Everyone followed them in the direction of the game store.

The group was chatting amiably amongst themselves(except Hiei, of course) when Keiko bumped into someone. She quickly gave a small bow. "I'm sorry- Botan? Hi!" her apology soon turned into a greeting.

The blue-haired girl smiled, as did the teenage Koenma she was with. "I see everyone's here," she said.

"Yes, Yukina thought it would be nice if we all went shopping together," Kurama said with a smile.

"You wanna come too, or do we gotta leave you two _lovebirds_ alone?" Yusuke teased.

At that moment Kurama happened to glance into a store with darker lighting than most he had seen so far. There was a man his age, with long, silky black hair, leering at him. When their gaze met, the man smirked and licked his lips in a way that was too far from innocent for Kurama's taste. The red-head shivered in disgust. Hiei noticed and pointed to the nearest, most brightly lit store, which happened to be the maternity store.

"Let's go in there," he demanded, tugging Kurama along by his wrist.

"Yes, I need to get some things," Keiko agreed. The group had only taken a few steps toward the store when they felt the ground tremble beneath their feet.

"What was that?" Botan asked wildly.

"Feels like an earthquake!" Koenma said, holding onto Botan, protecting her.

"Mother!" Kurama exclaimed in horror. "We have to go get her!"

"Come on, fox!" Hiei called over the screaming, already moving in Shiori's direction. Kurama nodded, running to where Hiei was, meanwhile dodging the debris as it fell from the ceiling.

They found Shiori with her leg trapped under a heavy ceiling tile. She spotted the boys and reached out for them. "Shuichi, help me!"

Just as Kurama took a step toward Shiori, a loud crash was heard. One of the stock shelves had collapsed and fallen on top of the woman. "Mother!" Kurama shouted, but it was barely audible over the chaos of the earthquake.

'_**Kurama, she's still alive! We have to dig her out!**_' Hiei began tearing at the debris with Kurama, who was frantically ripping away at the shelf, using his vines as well, too desperate to care who saw anymore.

Another rumble filled the air, and Hiei looked up just in time to dive at Kurama. "Fox!!" He tackled Kurama out of the way of a giant stone roof tile that would surely have crushed all three if Hiei had not stepped in. The stone block fell with a deafening crash, crushing Shiori instantly and spraying the two with her blood.

Kurama stared in wide-eyed shock at the puddle of blood and gore that had once been his beloved mother. The earthquake continued and pieces of the ceiling, along with products that had been on the shelves, fell all around him.

Hiei moved in front of him and shook his shoulders, suddenly pale. "Fox, Fox, come on, we have to get Yukina, too!" He looked worried for both his friend and his sister. Kurama shook himself out of his shock.

"You're right!" Soon they were both running to where they had last seen their group of friends.

"Yukinaaa!" Hiei called. There was a shrill scream to their left, and they looked, spotting Botan and Koenma. A crack had appeared in the floor beneath the couple's feet, and they were reaching for each other across it. They had just joined hands when the crack widened, sending them both tumbling into the darkness of the crevice, their arms encircling each other as they fell.

The demons' eyes widened in shock at the sight, though they soon had to run on to find the rest of their friends. They didn't make it far before Kurama's attention was stolen when he saw a fountain of crimson erupt from within the dark store he had earlier seen the creepy black-haired man in. Against the fox's will, his feet stopped moving, and his eyes glued themselves to the horror.

"Fox, we have to find.. Fox?" Hiei followed Kurama's gaze into the store, finding the same black-haired man as before standing in the middle of the destruction around him.

The leather straps and chains that were still attached to the wall were seeming to strain to get away, flinging their edges to slice and snap at the store goers. The loose, sharp objects in the store were flying around; many people were already dead, some with intricate daggers sticking out of their eyes, or swords through their chests. Other patrons were still panicking, trying to dodge the danger and get out alive.

A thin blade of some sort slashed through one of the dark-haired man's arms. He looked down at the wound and laughed as his blood poured onto the tiled floor. He spun around, still laughing as he was drenched in blood from the other customers, as well as from himself. He resembled someone enjoying a nice summer's rain, and it made Kurama sick to his stomach, more so than anything else he had seen so far.

The man looked to his right as an off-colored male with shorter hair that was similar to Hiei's was wrapped in leather straps and chains.(1) His struggling proved useless, as it only ended up with him being bound at each wrist and ankle, and at the neck as well.

"H-hey, hey! Hey, guy! Help me outta this thing!" the man said in a heavy Mexican accent. The tall, dark-haired man cackled cruelly and pushed over a shelf that was connected to one of the straps on the shorter man. This caused all the straps to tighten, and the bound one was suddenly decapitated and dismembered, blood flying everywhere.

The black haired man laughed once again before turning and noticing Kurama watching him. He gave the fox a creepy smile and waved to him. Just as the man did this, a sword flew by, cleaning slicing his head off. It slowly slid to the ground, smile still in place as it rolled a few feet away. He body stood standing for a moment, his arm still raised in greeting, before it too tumbled to the floor, adding to the pile of bodies there.

Kurama trembled violently and fell to his knees, his lunch coming up a second later as he vomited. Hiei knelt by him, now looking almost _afraid_ to stop running.

"Kurama, please! We have to go on!" he pleaded.

Kurama struggled to his feet, having to use Hiei for support. "I know.." he croaked. His throat was dry and raw. He couldn't think properly. "Why is this happening?"

Hiei grimaced, the worry still in his eyes. "I don't know. Will you be able to run?"

Kurama nodded. "I have to.."

Hiei growled and picked Kurama up bridal-style. "Not good enough!" he spat as he ran, following Yukina's scent, with difficulty, through the smell of dust and blood.

"Hiei.." Kurama didn't bother to argue, there was no time. It would have been pointless, anyway, he never would have won..

"Yukina!! Yu-!!" Hiei froze in his tracks and almost dropped Kurama when he saw his sister with Kuwabara. They were running together when Kuwabara tripped and bumped Yukina's shoulder, sending her stumbling to the side. She tripped and fell to the floor, having to let out a scream as her lower half was stomped and broken by a horde of fleeing shoppers. The crowd pounded against the glass doors, their panic eventually shattering the glass and raining it down on them, many of them falling under the onslaught of the upper panes coming out of their frames to crush them.

Live electric wires has shaken loose when the glass panes had come out of their frames, dancing erratically around Yukina's bloody body laying in front of a store carrying grills and kitchen supplies.

She looked up at the demon boys and tried to speak, to tell them to get away, but the only thing that came out was a stream of blood. Some of the grills and ovens has fallen over, causing Yukina to flinch at the high-pitched noises they were making. Hiei's eyes grew wide and he put Kurama down to start for his sister, when one of the many wires jumped toward the entrance of the store.

The sparks coming from the wire reacted with the gas coming from the grills and set off an explosion, engulfing a screaming Yukina.

The flames died away and Hiei looked down at what used to be his sister, now just bones and charred flesh. He dropped to his knees, his belly frozen, and covered his mouth with his right hand, trembling.

"Hiei.." Kurama started to say, when two screaming girls pushed passed and interrupted him. The girls didn't seems very aware of their surroundings, and one actually tripped over Yukina's remains, falling face-first into the gore. She screaming even louder than she had been before.

Kurama recognized them as Koto and Juri. Juri had been the one to trip, and had sent Yukina's head rolling to rest next to Hiei's knee.

His eye twitched and in the next instant, both girls were dead, their blood dripping off his katana. He turned slowly to Kuwabara, whose ankle was caught under another giant ceiling tile.

Kurama noticed the murderous glint in Hiei's eyes. "Hiei, don't.."

Hiei just shook his head and unleashed his energy, sending a flaming dragon to devour Kuwabara and partially destroy the rest of the mall. He sank to his knees again in a daze. The mall shook violently, Hiei had destroyed the main frame.

Kurama kneeled down by the fire demon. "Hiei.. We have to go.."

Hiei just shook his head. The mall was coming down around them, and they looked to their left, seeing Keiko and Yusuke become bloody shish-ka-bobs as a support beam skewered their stomachs together. They died together, Yusuke right after Keiko.

"Hiei, we can't stay here!" Kurama's voice held a hint of panic at this point. "We have to go!"

"I'm going to die here, Kurama," Hiei said, just barely audible over the creaking of the mall frame. He turned his head suddenly and jumped under a falling beam, letting it land heavily across his back. He lay there, stunned, and Kurama couldn't help but believe that he was dead.

"HIEI!" Kurama screamed just before a large section of the ceiling fell on top of him, splattering his blood over the debris and bodies.

* * *

_**1- This is the blue guy from the Dark Tournament that threatened Kurama's mom. He had that button thing and said he would push it and have Shiori killed if Kurama didn't just stand there as he got beat up.**_

_**2- I don't know why he knows them when he hasn't actually participated in any of the tournaments, so.. Just ignore that little plot hole. Also assume that they are in human form.**_

_**NL**__**: -grins- So... Whatcha think? -laughs- ... We're sick, I know... Please review! **_


End file.
